Gray Skies Turned Blue
by Hearts Aria Productions
Summary: Do you remember your first love? Ulquiorra certainly does. While debating whether to spare young love and let Orihime leave Hueco Mundo with Ichigo or put an end to their romance, Ulquiorra recalls his own memories his first love.
1. Chapter 1

_"Ulquiorra Cifer you are a monster, a heartless and cruel individual. Please, no matter how many times I beg won't you listen? Spare Ichigo Kurosaki's life, I love him more than anything, I rather you kill me but let Ichigo live. You just won't listen to me will you, how would you know how I feel. How would you know how I feel if you never loved anyone else"_

_Orihime sank her face into her hands and fell into tears and you listened to her cry and watched her wipe old tears to cry new ones._

_Then after a long time, she stopped and her eyes were puffy_

_"Why are you still here you unfeeling brute"_

_"Do you think that I have never loved someone before? At some point I was loved by another. It was a long time ago, but it did happen and that was the only time I was happy. Orihime Inoue, you said you would die for Ichigo Kurosaki, but do you know what that means?"_

_You closed your fist, and when you reopened it, in the palm of your hand was a small black rock_

_Insignificant at first glance but if you looked closely, it was shining, misted with silver_

_"What is that?"_

_"It is the heart of the girl that I loved"_

* * *

"Please Master Ulquiorra, let me live to fight another day." you looked down at the pathetic Numero groveling at your feet, weak, so weak.

"Why should you bother living, your existence is useless. You cannot fight and therefore you will not be of any use to me or Lord Aizen."

You broke his neck and he died instantly.

"Pity, and I thought he was a keeper." Yammy, the Tenth, had stopped by and leaned on your door witnessing everything, taking pleasure at your irritation.

"You kill Numeros off faster then arrancars are born, Ulquiorra."

You closed your eyes and rubbed your temples "That is not my fault, it is their fault for being incompetent."

"That might well change right now, I came to tell you Nnoitra is back with some fresh meat. Care to take a look?"

It wasn't really a question, you were put in charge of all Numeros by Lord Aizen. Besides his jurisdiction, what you said was their law.

There were ten of them, arrancars clad in white uniform, numbered from forty to fifty-one, eyes eager and bloodthirsty.

Nnoitra picked the tall blonde haired boy with a teal streak across his cheek, Baraggan picked two of the bigger looking arrancars, and Nelliel picked two funny looking idiots.

The ones that didn't get accepted into a Fraccion, a sad bunch, you dismissed them right away so you wouldn't have to see them any longer.

You closed your eyes and tried to free yourself from the stress Lord Aizen always dumps on you.

When you opened your eyes you were looking into dark blue spheres. You lashed out in surprise, but she dodged, jumping away from you and landing daintily across the room.

"What are you?" you asked.

She laughed "That s a stupid question, do you not see what I am? I am an arrancar, arrancarr number forty. My name is Zoephina Fon Eudenclaire. What shall I call you?"

Her long wavy locks bounced as she spoke, and on her face she wore a smile, a most uncommon sight around here.

"It doesn't matter, ones like you die right away anyways. You won t last even a week, so why bother."

You began to walk away, your hands in your pockets.

"Hey, if I live till the end of the week, will you tell me your name?"

"That's laughable, if you live till tomorrow, not only will I tell you my name, I ll take you into my Fraccion."

You were all the way down the hall but you thought you heard a slight laugh, she was a strange one indeed.


	2. Chapter 2

All afternoon you slaved over manuals and read through scroll after scroll of soul society fighting styles. You could see why Lord Aizen required his arrancar, and especially the Espada, to be knowledgeable about the soul reapers ways. A warrior that goes into battle without knowledge about his opponent was no true warrior.

Finishing the last of your reading for the night you closed your books and sighed a breath of relief.

You closed your eyes and rubbed your temples to prevent a serious headache, and you suddenly thought about that girl from before.

She boldly approached you, so close you could see your green eyes in her blue, deep blue, eyes.

No one, not even the member of the Espada would approach you in such a manner, this girl, she was either really brave or really stupid.

In your head you heard her name and the sound escaped your lips _Zoephina Fon Eudenclaire._

Just then a silhouette danced past your doorway, curious, you decided to follow the shadow.

Tracking soundless footsteps down the long corridor of Las Noches, it took you a long time to catch the one you were looking for.

Her long hair made waves as she walked, her hands held each other neatly behind her back. Her graceful small frame and slender long legs were made even more alluring by her fair milky skin.

When you realize your train of thoughts, you stopped yourself. "Were you the one sneaking outside of my reading room?"

She looked over her shoulder at you "I was not sneaking."

"Then you were eavesdropping."

"I was not eavesdropping either, I happened to walk by when you said my name." She threw a smile over her shoulder at you

"Were they good thoughts of me?" She must have grasped the mortified look on your face

"I was just kidding, I guess people around here don t joke around too much."

She continued walking and you continued following her. "Where are you going?" you asked.

"Tesra" she said.

Once again you were confused to everything she said and everything she did.

"Tesra Lindocruz, he is Numero fifty and my friend. I want to go see him."

"How do you know where he is? Las Noches is so large, it would take you three days to go around the entire fortress."

"I already found him though. I know where Tesra is, I can sense him."

"How? There is no spiritual pressure anywhere." She laughed at you

"Do you always look at things in black and white? I sense his essence, his heart. I just have a feeling he is this way."

"And what if you are wrong?"

She shrugged "Then I am wrong and I'll try again."

But she was right, the sound of swords clashing and blood splattering confirmed it. Without realizing, you had wandered into Nnoitra s palace, his training room, right in the middle of a match between him and his new Fraccion, the blonde haired boy from the morning.

"Tesra" Zoe whispered as she watched Nnoitra discipline him in front of the other Numeros.

"Is that the best you got Tesra? You piece of worthless weakling, get up! We're not done yet Tesra!" But the blonde boy did not. Nnoitra s face turned from angry to killer.

He raised his blade in the air over the Fraccione's head "If you won't get up, then you will die where you lay".

Nnoitra lowered his sword, but instead of meeting a grisly death, Tesra Lindocruz was saved by the a blade of a girl s sword and her fast sonido.

Before you could even look over, Zoe had thrown herself into Nnoitra's battle.

A fool's move.

"What the hell, who are you?" Nnoitra demanded as he tried to bear down on Zoe.

"Numero forty, Zoephina Fon Eudenclaire, nice to meet you."

"Don't act so smug with me you damn Numero!" he slammed his sword down, before it hit her, Zoe used a Cero. It was strong, crimson red in color, so bright you had to cover your eyes.

Without waiting for the smoke to clear, you knew Nnoitra was not down or hurt, he had the toughest skin of all the Espada, a Cero would not do him damage.

"You thought that Cero was something, you little-" before he could finish, Zoe was behind him, he turned, in time to meet her sword.

Although it was not enough to cut him, he was stunned and he laid facedown for quite some time.

The other Numeros looked at their comrade with some newfound admiration, and you could not help but feel it too.

Zoe sheathed her sword and turned her back to Nnoitra, her concern on Tesra in a bloody heap.

Before she could take one step closer to her friend, Nnoitra raised and slashed a deep cut into her back. She did not scream, but only grabbed her sword and faced her opponent, your respect for her grew yet again.

"Its funny how you can't cut me, but I can cut you." Nnoitra laughed.

She smirked "Well I promise, that big ugly sword won't cut me again."

And it didn't. For a little while, you thought Zoe would stand a chance, but then Nnoitra pulled a dirty trick, he realized that nothing against her would work, so he targeted Tesra, his own Fraccion, with a pure Cero.

When the damage was done, it was clear that Tesra was no more hurt then he was before, but Zoe was on her knees. Nnoitra raised her chin with his sword and laughed at her face.

"Now you bow down to your Espada, little girl."

"And if I played a dirty trick like that, you would be the one down here." Nnoitra's last nerve snapped and he yelled in anger, his hand tightened on his sword and aimed all his strength at Zoe.

Enough was enough, with a sonido you had come between Nnoitra and Zoe, with a flick of your hand you had knocked his sword and impaled it into a pillar halfway across the room.

"Ulquiorra! Get out of the way of my kill, right now." he fumed.

"This fight is over." you stated.

"And who let you decide this fight was over?" He demanded.

"I decide whether my Fraccion lives or dies." Nnoitra s face changed, he glowered at Zoe then he turned to you

"Get your trash out of my sight." On Zoe's face, you read defiance and forcibly you pulled her up by her collar and dragged her from Nnoitra's chamber.

Once the gates of the Espada s palace closed, you released her and she sank down on the ground, her injuries from battle greater then she let on.

"Are you going to die now?" you asked.

She smiled "I think I might just live till tomorrow."

"How can you smile like that, you re bleeding all over the hallway, get up now." she obeyed but soon her strength failed her and she began to sway on her feet.

You took her on your back and began walking back to your palace. For a while you thought she was asleep, it was so quiet. But then she spoke

"Why did you stop that fight?"

"Did you want to die?"

"I chose my battle, and I lost. Complying with the rules of battle, I deserved it. Battles need to be finished with honor."

"Not all battles need to be won or lost. Battles are over as soon as their messages are made clear."

"What message is that?" she asked.

"You are by far the biggest fool I have ever met." She laughed

"Anything else?" she pressed "And you're the most annoying person too."

She contented herself and rested her head on your back again.

Then she asked "What you said back there, did you really mean it?"

"Mean what?"

"To be your Fraccion."

"I mean things I say. You will be my Fraccion and now I am your master, understand?"

"Tell me your name." she asked, her voice barely a whispered.

Cuatro Espada, Ulquiorra Cifer. Maybe she heard it and maybe she didn't, her breathing became peaceful, her heartbeat settling into slumber.


	3. Chapter 3

The next morning, and every morning from then on, you woke not to grey skies or white ceilings or bleak darkness, but rather blue.

Blue eyes with no comparisons in Hueco Mundo, Zoe s eyes.

"Good morning Master Ulquiorra." she said as she tried her best to do a polite bow, it wasn t the best, but acceptable for someone with so much free-will and spirit.

"What will we do today?" she asked.

"We're not doing anything. I have a meeting with Lord Aizen this morning and you will go find something to keep yourself busy."

You didn't wait for her to answer and you swept out of the room for your meeting.

As usual, the meetings were long and irritating. Closing your eyes as always, you pretended to listen, but you were secretly fighting a coming headache and also avoiding looking at Grimmjow seated across the table at you.

Even through closed eyes, you felt his ever present dislike burning into you.

The meeting ended uneventful, Lord Aizen s orders were to bring him a Vasto Lorde as always, but none had turned up, and you began to wonder if they existed. But you never doubted or disobeyed anything Lord Aizen said.

After the meeting was dismissed, Nelliel came up to you. "Greetings Ulquiorra, are you alright? You were making that face again during the meeting."

"Nel, I always make that face." She laughed

"That s true. I heard that you got yourself a new Fraccion."

"I fear I have already made a mistake." you confided in Nel. She was the only other Espada you had any respect for, less blockheaded.

"Do you know who made a mistake? Nnoitra when he tried to fight that girl." She also had a way of knowing everything that Nel.

"You shouldn't say that." you said, although you mostly agreed with her.

She shrugged and patted you on the cheek "She'll do you good this girl, listen to her, she has some sense in her. More so then all the Espada combined."

Nel left to play some games with her Fraccion and you also went to find yours.

It wasn't much of a task, because she found you instead. Hiding behind a pillar, she had tried to ambush you, but she didn't know that you didn't get frightened or surprised easily.

And seeing her pouting disappointed face almost made you laugh.

Your good mood was easily crushed when Grimmjow raised his voice in the hallway.

Alright gang lets roll out before that Nnoitra beats us to finding that Vasto Lorde.

his Fraccion preceded him, then the Espada himself showed up.

For a moment you two shared a look without words, a look of hatred, and a look that wanted to kill.

"I am going to find that Vasto Lorde for Lord Aizen before you do. And when I do he will move me up and I will exceed you as an Espada."

"Even if you find a hundred Vasto Lordes, your strength will almost be inferior to mine, lets go now Zoe."

At the mention of her name, Grimmjow s eyes fell on her and they locked. The way he looked at her was the look of a wolf on a prey, it read in his eyes, he wanted her and he craved her.

His hand lashed out and grabbed her shoulder as she tried to walk past him, a crooked smirk on his face

"Hey beautiful, why listen to that boring Ulquiorra? Come with me, my Fraccion and I are going hunting, I guarantee it will be more fun than whatever that Ulquiorra plans to do."

She looked to you for help and she tried to release his crushing grip on her shoulder "I'm sorry, I can t do that. Please let me go."

She managed to unlatch her shoulder from him, but he grabbed hold of her wrist and held it tightly.

"You have a pretty face, but your attitude can use some work. I can tell Ulquiorra hasn't tamed you well enough yet, but I ll fix that." Zoe was getting annoyed, she was getting the same look in her eyes as you saw yesterday when she was fighting Nnoitra.

"What part of let me go did you not understand?" she asked. Grimmjow threw his head back in laughter but nonetheless released her.

"I think you and I will get along just fine." He gave you a scary look

"Keep a good eye on her, because I might just take her away from you." He bumped Zoe s shoulder roughly as he walked past.

Back at your palace you had begun a vigorous research on the Hogyoku, assigned to you by Lord Aizen. You were on the breaking point of your research when the manual in your hand was taken away by Zoe.

She hid it behind her back and smiled at you "No wonder you re getting frown lines on your face, reading something so boring for so long can't be good for you."

You placed your hands on the table and tolerated her "I can manage with frown lines on my face, but I can't manage failing Lord Aizen on his important matter."

At the mention of his name, she tossed the book across the room.

She sat on the edge of the table and leaned back until she was close to you.

"How well do you even know this Aizen character?" you were taken aback by her question, she had directly insulted Lord Aizen, but in some ways it was true, that you didn't know much about this man.

"I don't need to know anything from him other than that he is strong and he is a good leader, so I will follow him."

She made a face at you for a long time then looked away, disappointed in your answer.

"I know that wasn't the answer you were seeking, but think of it like this. I follow Lord Aizen the same reason you follow me, because I m stronger than you."

She sat on the table with her legs facing you, knees pointing at your chest. "Wrong again."

You were a little confused at her answer, but a lot dazed at her long fair limbs so close to your own body.

"I can see you're thinking hard about this, but its not hard at all. Its simply because I love you."

You turned away from her and closed your eyes so she wouldnt see the look you had on her face, it was the kind of expression she might have found laughable.

"So now that I've told you why I've chosen you as my master, why did you pick me as your Fraccion?" she asked.

Its because the moment I saw you, I knew you would be able to make my days more enjoyable, to make me happy, to make me feel loved, someone as interesting as you would make my life something. I didn't want anyone else having someone as special as you.

But of course you didn't say that, instead "Its because I knew you were strong and if I didn't take you in, surely another Espada would have taken you in and abused your powers."

"So if there was another Fraccion at your door right now, who was stronger than me, would you take them to be your Fraccion and dismiss me?" She wanted only one answer, but it was the only one you wouldn't give her."

"That's a stupid question, when the time truly comes for such an occasion, I will tell you the answer then."

"I knew you would say something like that. In that case I'll just keep telling myself you wouldn't replace me no matter what, and you would protect me even if Sosuke Aizen told you not to."

"You really shouldn't call Lord Aizen by his first name, its disrespectful." you said.

"I have nothing but disrespect for that shady guy."

"Are you not scared of dying?" you asked.

She smiled "I've died once already haven't I? I m not scared to die again."

"Then its no wonder you re not scared of Lord Aizen, or anyone else for that matter."

"Are you afraid to die?" she asked leaning closer.

"I suppose I am, we all are, that's why we obey and we fight, to keep on living under Lord Aizen peacefully."

She scoffed "If you call this peace, then I would hate to see battle." You tipped your head to one side to get a better look at her.

"You are the strangest arrancar I have ever met. You don t even have a hollow hole. Its like you re not an arrancar at all."

She leaned back "I promise you, I haven't lied about what I am." then she started to unbutton the top of her dress.

You looked away and glanced back occasionally to see if she had stopped. "What are you doing?" you asked, trying to keep your voice steady.

She laughed "You can look, I m not trying to tease you or anything."

You looked and saw that her hollow hole was right over her heart, edged with a rugged scar.

"Do you believe me?"

You looked away from her bare skin "You didn't need to do that to prove your point."

"I don't mind showing you, you're my Master. I'll do anything for you."

At that moment Coyote showed up at the door with his melancholy look.

"Ulquiorra and Fraccion, there is something that needs to be taken care of at the South gate. Aizen's order, go handle it." Then he left.

You turned to Zoe, her look was unreadable, you got out of your chair.

"Well you heard him, let's go." For a moment she just stared, but without a word, she followed you.


	4. Chapter 4

At the Southern gate, the trouble was more serious then you thought. A couple of Numeros had banded together and tried to steal the Hogyoku and they probably would have laid hands on it if you had not shown up at that moment.

At the sight of you, they froze with fear, none of them could open their mouths.

"What are you doing?" you asked, clearly knowing the answer already. None replied, fortifying your point.

"Then very well, Zoe, kill them all." You ordered her out of a selfish reason, to see what kind of power she really could possess in her released form and if possible she could be of any interest to Lord Aizen.

But Zoe didn't move for a long time, her eyes held a blank stare.

"Zoe, I said kill them." you repeated, she was hesitant and looked enormously troubled.

"Were you not the one that said you would anything for me? Or were you lying?" With no hesitation, she reached for her sword and threw it into the air, it released a flash of light and Zoe wasn t standing there.

Instead was a almost celestial being with long feathered wings that almost spanned the room, she wore a white armor that covered her entire body, and her feet were talons, claws grew over her hands, but the most starling change was her eyes, normally a calm navy, was now a menacing crimson red.

And her sword now looked like it was made of a hundred arrow heads, connected together from tip to bottom.

Zoe placed her hand on the halter of her sword and ran her hand down the length of the blade "annihilate"

She extended her wings to their full length, but when she rested her wings again, there was nothing left than mere bloodstains on the ground.

She turned to you with the saddest eyes you had ever seen, the left side of your chest hurting and hurting as you looked into them.

"Well done, you have exceeded my expectations of you."

"Why would you congratulate me for taking lives of my comrades?" she asked

"Because those comrades of yours are traitors to Lord Aizen and those who oppose him need to be executed."

she used her sonido and appeared in front of you. She drew your sword out of its hilt, pressed it into your hand and brought your sword to her throat.

"If that's the case, then please kill me here." Your arm could not move, so she tried to provoke you some more.

"I rather die then you continue killing, fighting for that vile man. He wants nothing more than to disturb the balance of the world and obtain power for himself. If you don t know someone s past then why would you trust them with your future? I know not much about him except that he betrayed his own kind, and in turn he will betray us. Does that not make any sense to you?"

Your loyalty for Lord Aizen did not fade, with the truth in her words. And she could see in your eyes that were feelings were unchanged.

Her eyes faded and faded until they were their usual serene blue color, her form reverted and finally her wings folded into her back.

She dropped your arm and your sword fell to your side, safely away from Zoe.

She looked you in the eyes for a long long time, then she did the most surprising thing yet. She placed her hand on your cheek, and closed the space between you, till your bodies touched.

Her face so close to yours you could almost feel the moisture from her lips. But you sensed a disturbance in the air, an evil nearby. You placed your hand on Zoe s shoulder instead and stepped back.

She placed her hand on her forehead as if she was embarrassed, she began to take rapid steps backward.

"I don't know what I was thinking. I'm sorry, I won't do it again."

Then she turned and disappeared. Once you were sure Zoe was gone, you turned to a large pillar several yards away from you

"You can come out now." like the snake that he was, Szayel Granz snuck out from behind the pillar, he pushed his glasses up to his face with a smirk

"You looked like you had your hands full, I sure didn't want to interrupt."

"What did you see?" He shrugged

"I didn't see much I assure you, I was just on my way back to my lab when I saw a beautiful girl dangerously close to a frightening monster, if only she knew."

You glowered at him, and he put his hands up and backed up.

"I'll leave now, I see I have caused you annoyance." He retreated, but before he disappeared from your sight, he turned around

"Ulquiorra, shes such a lovely lovely girl, isn't she?" And it was those words that rung throughout your head, and resonated.

A sharp blow to the head sent you to the floor and on eye level with the ground, you looked up to see Nelliel.

She offered a hand with a peaceful gesture "I didn't expect to take you to the ground so easily. What is on your mind Ulquiorra."

You were reluctant to answer. "You didn't have to hit me so hard." you replied.

"If I didn't you wouldn't have heard me at all. it's been a while since my favorite apprentice has had time to talk to me." she smirked

"Don't call me that, I was never your apprentice."

"And who do you think taught you to use that Cero Obscuros? And who taught you to use that sword of yours?" It was all Nelliel, not only did you always respect her as a friend, but as a warrior too.

"So tell me, what is bothering you?"

"The one and only person in Hueco Mundo who does not obey Lord Aizen, that is who s bothering me. I have never met anyone so rebellious and difficult."

"Or someone you cared so much for." Nelliel added.

"How could you say that?" you asked her.

"If you didn't like her so much why have you not killed her for treason against Lord Aizen? Why have you kept her around for so long? The longest time you've ever had a Fraccion was, well half a day at best."

"Those explanations mean nothing." Nelliel was determined to give you a hard time, she looked at you for a long time then she shrugged "If you don't care, then I guess you won't mind it if I killed her" she shouted over her shoulders as she raced down the hallway towards your palace.

You had no idea which times when she was kidding and which times she wasn't, but either way, you sprinted after her in a state of emergency.

The doors of the palace were kicked open, and sword marks marred the doors. There was a scream from the inside and your heart dropped, ready for the worst.

There was sound of struggle, you drew your sword and barged into your own palace, there on the couch Nelliel had pinned Zoe down, holding her wrists over her head. Nelliel smiled and kissed Zoe on the forehead

Your master loves you very much, don t cause him anymore troubles, he worries about you.

When Nelliel left, you sheathed your sword "If she scared you she didn't mean to. If I did as well, I apologize. You may resume what you were doing, I'll see you in the morning." you said as you shut the doors to her room and leaned against them, feeling your heart beating vigorously against your chest.

Early the next morning, you were called to an emergency meeting with Lord Aizen and all the Espada over the whole situation last night when Zoe took out the traitors.

Everyone said they felt a strong spiritual presence but you merely said it was you to cover up Zoe, you knew she wouldn t like the extra attention if Lord Aizen knew there was an individual so strong who could be an Espada at this moment. The meeting ended quickly and you left in a hurry.

Zoe saw you and ran to you as always, beaming with happiness. "Master Ulquiorra!"

"You always act like you haven't seen me for days or something, the meeting was an hour, tell me you did something useful in that time."

"Useful?" She laughed "I hardly know the meaning of that word."

Something like that should have made you mad instantly, uselessness, wasting time, idleness, were all things you sought to eliminate in Las Noches.

"It seems that my heart is soft to this one" you thought to yourself. "Wait, my heart. How strange to think that I should still possess one or were ever born with one."

And all this time you talked to yourself in your head, Zoe placed her hand over your chest

I feel your heart beating from over here. "You must be thinking of something pretty pleasant, Master Ulquiorra. I only wish it was of me."

She tilted her head and smiled, she did that sometimes only when she was very happy.

You had not seen quiet enough of that smile, and it was gone in an instance.

Grimmjow burst forth from the meeting room and the first person he laid his eyes on were Zoe.

He smirked, and charged over, Zoe regarded him coldly but he couldn't take the hint.

He grabbed her wrist "Hey, I think you owe me something you."

"I owe you nothing, if anything you should owe me an apology for being so rude to me on so many occasions."

This time, he didn't find Zoe so amusing and you could see him bending her wrist "Give me a kiss."

"That's the last thing I'll do." she retorted.

"I can arrange that for you, you can do what I say now or I can just kill you."

With her free hand, she lashed out and slapped him across the face.

He roared in anger and crushed Zoe's wrist, but her face remained defiant and unafraid.

"You won't kiss me but you'll kiss that damn Ulquiorra as if he were better than me! If you won t kiss me than I ll make sure you won t kiss anyone else!"

You would have stepped in yourself and personally killed Grimmjow for laying hands on another Espada s property, but instead Szayel Granz was the one to stop him.

"Grimmjow, my friend, have peace. Let the girl be for now, afterall she is Ulquiorra's."

Grimmjow and Szayel exchanged a look of understanding between them and Grimmjow backed off, he retreated almost peacefully and Szayel followed, an intrigued eye on Zoe.


	5. Chapter 5

Before you could go worrying about whatever was going on between Szayel and Grimmjow, that could have made Grimmjow stop in his tracks in a middle of an attack, you had to worry about Zoe.

Her arm was literally crushed my Grimmjow, but her face betrayed, that wasn t the only thing that was on her mind.

You touched her arm and she grimaced "Does it hurt that badly?" you asked.

She tried to laugh "I almost forgot about it."

"No you didn't, what did he say to you that caused you to make that face."

"It was nothing important." she held her arm by her side tightly and went back to your palace while you trailed a bit behind.

Zoe instantly went to the couch and laid down holding her arm with her face turned away from you.

"I know what he said to you that made you so upset. He said you would rather kiss me than him, but you haven t done that. So I m no better than Grimmjow, you haven t kissed either of us."

"I hate it when Grimmjow talks to me at all because all he wants to do is hurt Master Ulquiorra. But its funny that he would think you would even care if he kissed me at all."

"Why would you think I don't care?" you asked.

She rolled over on the couch and faced you "Do you?" she asked.

You leaned down and cuffed her chin "I do, very much so." and then kissed her very gently on the lips.

It wasn't a long kiss before she pulled back and gasped

"Whats wrong?" you asked, she touched her head

"Adrenaline, every time we touch, my head starts buzzing and my heart is pounding, and so much adrenaline." she whispered

"Then maybe we should stop." She shook her head still breathing hard Just once more. A smile crept on your lips as you kissed more than just once.

Her hand ran through your hair and down your back, her nails clawed into your shoulder, your name was on her tongue, her gasping breath sweet against your neck, her body wrapped around you.

Then you woke up to gray skies.

Your mind opened wide and you sat up in bed. The door was slightly open and a shadow moved across the frame.

You chased after it and caught Zoe just as she was about to climb out the window.

She had on a brown cloak and scarf pulled tight over her mouth, she looked like she was ready to leave.

You must have stared at her for a long time, she pulled the scarf down for just a few moments

"I was hoping I wouldn't wake you. But I wanted to say goodbye. I have to go now."

"What are you talking about? Where are you going, and why?"

She hopped down from the high window and landed a few feet away from you into the shadows. Her look became almost frightened and she looked behind you constantly at the door

"They'll be after me now, I have to leave right now."

"Who are they?" you asked still confused

"Its Grimmjow, Szayel, and Nnoitra" she said in a hushed voice

"They committed a murder, a member of the Espada. I wasn't spying on them, I promise you that. I was at the wrong place at the wrong time, and they saw me, no doubt they will come for me soon."

"Where do you plan to go? This is insane, I won't allow you to leave."

"I'll go somewhere far from here where I won't need to kill anyone or take orders from a foolish lord, I'm free now aren't I?"

You fumbled for her hands "It doesn't have to be like this, I will tell Lord Aizen the truth and they won't lay their hands on you, not while I'm here."

She squeezed your hand "I won't let you get involved in this, if I stay it'll be my word against theirs and Lord Aizen won't take my side. So all I can do is just leave."

She opened her dress until her hollow hole was clear, then she placed her hand over where her heart should have been, and breathed out.

When she opened her hands, she revealed a small silver rock of some sort that glittered a million colors in the moonlight.

She placed it in your hand, without asking you knew what this was, she smiled and closed her hand around it.

"I wish I had something more valuable to give, but this is all I have. It has always belonged to you."

"I want all of you."

She smiled and slipped her arms around your neck "You're the only one that I belong to, and the only one I will ever love."

"Then stay with me." you pleaded.

"If only I could. It seems like time, situation, and hierarchy will always conspire to rip us apart."

You couldn't say anything, but accepted her final kiss on your lips.

She disappeared out of the window into the night as silent as a shadow. And for a long time, you simply looked at the spot where she was last standing.

The moon faded and signaled early morning, you were about to head off to sleep, convinced when you woke up, you would see those deep blue eyes of Zoe s again. Sleep was short and not at all satisfying.

Zoe did not come back and wake you up, instead, you woke to the explosion of a Cero in a distance and the blue light that followed it, Grimmjow's Grand Rey Cero.

Before you could make any guesses about what happened and the people that might have been involved, there was a knock on your door.

At the door was Tesra, it was Nnoitra s fraccion. "What do you want?" you asked foully.

He was scared, his eyes wide and there was a twitchy motion about his body.

"Master Nnoitra has requested an audience with Lord Aizen, he wishes you to be present as well."

You sighed and breezed past him, he hobbled along slowly, trailing you like a puppy.

"Hey boy, since you are a Fraccion to that bastard, you can tell me what I need to know." you said without looking back.

"What is that Nnoitra getting at by working together with Grimmjow and Szayel?"

There was a pause and you were about to threaten him with his life if he didn't tell you, but he talked.

"It was all Szayel s idea. He approached Master Nnoitra one afternoon, and he told Master that he could get rid of Nelliel, he would help him. But they couldn't kill Nelliel without seeming like it was treason against Lord Aizen. And then Grimmjow came into the picture. It was hard to bribe him, and Szayel almost lost the deal, but he recognized that the only thing Grimmjow couldn't have was Zoe because you had her. Szayel noticed Grimmjow s weakness and he told Grimmjow that Zoe wouldn't ever be his and there was nothing he could do about it, so the only thing he could do was make sure no one could have her also. Last night, the three of them killed Nelliel and they were going to frame it on Zoe so Lord Aizen would punish her for treason."

"So that's why she ran away, theres no one to frame, what now?" you said. Tesra didn t answer this time.

You spun around to face him "Well?" he shook his head

"I don't know what happened, Master Nnoitra hasn't been back yet tonight."

"Where is he?" you asked urgently I don't know, he left with Szayel and Grimmjow. The last thing he said to me was to call you for his audience.

Then it made so much sense, you were a fool for not noticing it before.

You as the guardian of Hueco Mundo knew everything yet missed this scandal right under your nose.

You rushed to Aizen's statesroom, afraid for the first time, of what you might find there. The doors opened with more force then you intended, a loud sound that resonated throughout the room.

The room was dark as usual, but you had no trouble making out the players. Lord Aizen was seated on a slightly raised platform, with Kaname and Gin on his left and right sides, and Grimmjow, Nnoitra, and Szayel in front of him.

But yet they were not the only people in the room, the rest of the Espada had also gathered in the shadows, Barragan, Coyote, also the Espadas seven to ten.

"Ulquiorra, how nice of you to join us." Aizen remarked.

Nnoitra smirked "And I'm surprised you could show your face after your Fraccion dealt such an act of treason." He moved aside and laying in a crumpled pile on the floor was Zoe.


	6. Chapter 6

She was in her resurrection form, her transcendent feathered wings glowed through the bonds she was bearing.

Chains wrapped around her wings and bound her midsection, her hands were tied behind her back, her wrist was bleeding and it stained the solid white metal, Tartium, the strongest metal of Hueco Mundo.

"She is convicted of killing Nelliel Tu Oldelschwanck and trying to run away from Las Noches. As if that were the beginning of it, I know that for a long time now she has been planning the downfall of Lord Aizen." Szayel said.

He pulled on the chains and Zoe sat up painfully. She was on her knees and had her head bent to hide her face

"Do you have anything to say about this Zoephina Fon Eudenclaire?" Szayel questioned.

You hoped Zoe would reply to say something to prove her innocence.

"That is all I need to hear, don't you agree Lord Aizen." Aizen had his eyes trained on you.

"She is your Fraccion, Ulquiorra, I respect your opinion. What should we do with such a traitor?" he asked.

Set her free, let her come back to me, let her out of her chains, please, don't do anything else to hurt her. You thought to yourself

"You're silent Ulquiorra. Very well, then I'll decide this matter for myself. Zoephina Fon Eudenclaire, for treason against me and an Espada, you will die tonight."

There was a sinister smirk on his face "Now get her out of my sight."

All the other Espada left, casting wayward looks at Zoe, believing her to be the murderer that brought down Nelliel.

You followed the rest of the Espada out, afraid to look like you were offering sympathy. It seemed like Coyote came up and said something to you, but you were besides yourself and heard not a word about it.

It was a long wait, an agonizing wait, there was nothing you could do but think and think.

You thought about Lord Aizen and his sinister smile and his cruel sentence, you thought about Grimmjow with Nnoitra and Szayel, you thought about Nelliel, but most of all you thought about Zoe.

You thought about her smile, the way she tilted her head when she was especially happy, and her navy blue eyes that brought a sky of color to your world.

You thought about her standing up against Nnoitra on her first day, her clear and total indifference towards Lord Aizen, and her bravery against Grimmjow. Precious and beautiful Zoe, so innocent in everything she did, why didn't she say anything to Lord Aizen to clear her name?

You became frustrated and angry and maybe even a little mad at Zoe for not telling the truth. There was only a little time left.

Outside her prison Tesra stood guard with another female arrancar, the female lifted her weapon "Halt there! No one is suppose to come in here!"

Tesra lowered her sword "Its okay, just let it go." you gave him a brief look at gratitude

"I can only offer a little time, it will have to be brief Master Ulquiorra"

You entered the prison and felt your spiritual power go down. So it was this type of room, you disregarded the fact and looked at the girl in the middle of the room.

She had her back turned towards you, her chains were removed so that only her hands were shackled and a collar placed around her neck.

She didn't notice you for a long time, not until you came into the light and knelt down in front of her.

You placed your hand gently under her chin and lifted her face to you.

She opened her eyes and smiled "Its you, you came to see me."

"How is it that you re smiling right now. Just look at you!" you screamed.

Her wings were matted and bloody, there was a long gash that was still bleeding from her torso, and her wrists were raw and red from the shackles

"This isn't as bad as you think. I can think of times when I've been in worse pain."

"I just don't understand you. Why didn't you tell Lord Aizen the truth, your punishment wouldn't have been so harsh if you said something to him!"

Her eyes held yours steady "Would he have? Why would he have taken my word over the word of Grimmjow or Nnoitra? He is not a man of justice, it wouldn't have mattered either way."

She paused and started to move closer to you, but her chains restrained her from doing so.

"Let me get you out of here. I'll give you a chance to escape here and this place. I'll hold them off and you just run. you reach for your sword and held out the chain"

"You can't do that. I won't have you getting involved. There are still things here you need to do. But not me, I've lived long enough and I've found much happiness in you. That is all I can ask for. I won't have to fight anymore or hurt anymore people, I'm very happy about that."

You held her face and placed your head against hers

"Was I a good Fraccion?" she whispered.

"If I had to pick between you and a stronger arrancar to be my Fraccion, I would always pick you."

A wet droplet fell onto Zoe s face and then another, and you realized you were crying.

Zoe moved forward and kissed you on the lips gently and it brought back every single kiss you had until now

"I have always loved you more then I loved myself. So remember me and never forget what a wonderful thing love can be Ulquiorra, remember this."

Tesra opened the door

You straightened yourself up and let yourself be led out, knowing the next time you saw her would be the last time ever.

If there ever was a time when the wind stopped, the creatures of the desert slept, the sky turned the darkest black, and the moon eclipsed, it was this moment right now. Lord Aizen, Gin, Kaname, the Espada, the Fracciones, and the Numeros all came to witness.

Zoe was standing in her chains in front of everyone, but bonded as she was, her eyes said she was already free of them.

Lord Aizen, Gin, and Kaname viewed her on the side. Grimmjow, Nnoitra, Szayel viewed her from the back, and you as her front row audience.

"What a sorry disappointment for an arrancar you are, you have disgraced your master quiet intensely." Gin said as he came around to her front

"It would be most fitting if Ulquiorra be the one to end your life." Gin unsheathed his sword and swung the hilt over to you

"How about it now?" he asked.

You looked at the sword for a long moment and then at Gin, thinking about how you much you wanted to spear Gin through the heart with his own sword, then to hurt even a hair on Zoe s head.

"Gin, I am impatient." Lord Aizen sighed.

Gin smiled his usual and gripped the hilt on his own sword. With the tip of his sword he lifted Zoe's chin "I want to look into your eyes as the life drains out of them."

She turned her gaze to you, not regretful, not sad, nor anger or disappointment, happiness and love was all there was.

You could not look at what happened next, but you always remembered the pain in her last breath.

* * *

You took a breath and opened your eyes, out of the memories of your past, out of the time when there was Nelliel your best friend and Zoe your lover.

Orihime Inuoe had stopped crying a while ago and now she stood up.

"I understand now. You don't have to say anything more, I understand why you told me that story. I do love Ichigo more than anything else, I will sacrifice my own life to save his, I love him in the same way that...Zoe loved you."

"Will that be your final decision Orihimie Inuoe?"

she noddedv"I've never been more sure of anything else."

The window exploded, and half the room collapsed.

You felt immense spiritual pressure, and knew on the other side of this dust and rubble Ichigo Kurosaki would be waiting for you.

You dropped your sword on the ground and kicked it across the room, unarming yourself in front of the soul reaper

"What are you doing?" Ichigo asked, his free hand gripped his sword while the other shielded Orihime

"I'm not going to do anything." you said plainly, putting your hands in your pockets

"Aren't you going to fight me?" he asked again

"That was my plan originally, but come to think of it, I've become very tired of fighting over the years. It doesn't solve our problems now does it?"

he put down his sword "No it doesnt' solve our problems."

Orihimie gripped his arm and he embraced her, a smile creeping on his lips, he turned to you with his girl in his arms

"What will happen to you?" he asked,

you shrugged and sighed "Who knows, I can't see my future clearly, but you better get going."

He nodded and carried Orihime on his back heading out the hole from which he created in your room.

"Before you go, you might find this to be helpful."

You threw the little silver stone through the air and into Orihimes hands "Ulquiorra, but this is-"

"It'll guarantee your safe passage out of Hueco Mundo." They thanked you and then Ichigo and Orihime turned and left.

You sat against the only wall that wasn't destroyed, your sword next to you on the ground, staring at the moon

"Its been a long time now, but I can tell it was what you wanted me to do. If I know you, you would have wanted me to let them go together safely."

There was no reply. You unbuttoned the top of your jacket and ran your hands through your hair, admiring the moon, such a lovely moon.

The wind blew a soft breeze across your face, it was sweet and warm, as if it was an embrace from a long lost lover. You lifted your face to the wind and felt like the wind was kissing you, stroking your cheeks, so nostalgic.

His footsteps echoed through the doors closer and closer until "what a mess, you sure have let the place go to ruins." Gin smirked

"But that doesn't seem like the only thing you let go. Where is Orihime Inoue?"

You grabbed your sword and stood up facing him "Long gone now, but I wouldn't worry so much about them." you unsheathed your sword and pointed it at him

"It seems like we have a score to settle, Gin. I want to look into your eyes as the life drains out of them."


End file.
